Should Have Picked You First
by Pikawolf11
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Ringtown and Solana has a date planned. But Lunick thinks it's not a good idea since last Valentine's Day he got dumped pretty bad. As the night goes on, Lunick starts to worry about his blue haired friend, but little does he know he might be just what Solana needs this Valentine's Day. I don't own the cover art, found it on google.


**Me: Happy Valentine's Day from me, Charles! I even have a special story for you readers, both new and old! Today's special guest stars are… Solana and Lunick! Come on out you two!**

**Lunick: Do we have to...**

**Me: Yes, yes you do.**

**Solana: Well hiya readers!**

**Me: See Lunick, Solana's being nice.**

**Lunick: Yes, but I don't want to.**

**Me: *Gets bat* Don't make me use this!**

**Lunick: *Gulps* Hey readers! Lunick here! *Waves***

**Me: *Puts bat down and does the 'I have my eyes on you' thing with her hands* Anyways, you guys get the picture. This story is about Solana and Lunick… so, do the disclaimer you two! *Points to Solana and Lunick***

**Solana and Lunick: Charles doesn't own Pokémon… **

**Me: ENJOY!**

"Ugh… Five more minutes…" The morning sun shined its way through the window, reaching the face of Lunick, a Pokemon Ranger of Ringtown, Fiore. He laid in his bed for a few more minutes, thinking of what to do today.

"Lunick! You sleepy head, wake up!" Out of nowhere, Lunick felt a jump on the end of his bed, making him jump a little. He shot his eyes open to see his Ranger partner smiling at him. "You remember what day it is today, right?"

Lunick thought for a moment, shaking his head no after not coming up with an idea of the day.

"Silly Lunny! It's Valentine's Day!" His partner, who was girl named Solana, cheered.

"Ugh, _this _holiday. Do I have to celebrate it… I have a bad memory about it you know." It pained Lunick think of what happened last year, the one day he was most excited for (and no, not including his own birthday or Christmas) had came and he wanted to spend it with his girlfriend. So he planned for a nice, romantic dinner for two and even dressed nice all to get dumped by the fountain in Fall City. Lunick sighed, but smiled at his friend.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Solana frowned at herself, feeling stupid for not remembering that day, which all started out with an outgoing Lunick she loved seeing every morning, that was, until he came back, his face red from crying and tears still ran down his face. Solana felt sorry for the guy, he was nice to everyone… fine, _almost_, everyone. Not the bad guys or Aria, he wasn't nice to them.

But he was nice to everyone else! Even as annoy he could be, he was still nice and a great Ranger.

"Nah, it's cool. Don't worry about it." Lunick waved it off like it was nothing, snapping Solana out of her thoughts. "Me and Sparky have plans for tonight anyways, right buddy?" Lunick elbowed his partner Pokémon, a Minun named Sparky, who was still sleeping. After the failed at waking him, Lunick just nodded in Sparky's place.

"What are you guys going to do?" Solana asked, tilting her head a little to the side.

"Nothin' big, just watching a few movies and playing some video games. Oh, and watching PokéTube." With a smirked, Lunick crawled out of bed as he finished his sentence. "You seem happy, what are you planning for tonight?"

Solana blushed at her plans. "Well… I _might_ have a date tonight." Solana sheepishly smiled. Lunick blinded in surprised, the fact that Solana was having a date a year later from his worse break up ever.

"O-oh. You sure about this Solana? I don't want you feeling the same pain I did last year." Lunick was concerted for his partner, no, friend. Actually, not even that, his _best_ friend. If he couldn't even go through a break up like that, he was pretty sure Solana would be WAY worse than himself.

"I'll be fine worry-wart. I can handle myself. Plus, it's the first date with the guy, so I shouldn't expect anything big to happen for me anyways." She had a point; Lunick relaxed a little, but still felt like it wasn't right for her to be doing this.

"Well guess what I heard last night!" Lunick's 'worried face' quickly changed to back to his normal happy one, which at this point had a smirk on it. Solana turned her head to side with a confused look once more. "I heard that Spenser finally asked Elita out on date! Sounds like tonight too!"

"Wow, really! We've got to go check it out! Hurry up and get dressed so I can meet you downstairs!" Lunick nodded as Solana, with her partner Pokémon Lola the Plusle, ran out of the room.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"OMA! YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!" Solana jumped with excitement for her Ranger Leader, who was dressed up and even had a tie on.

"Hell yeah I did it! You don't think it would take me _that _long to ask a chick out now do you?" Spenser raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, from what Joel told me, you've had a HUGE crush on her since you guys were in Ranger School." Lunick smirked once more as Solana laughed. Spenser blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Damn, I need to get him back for that one. Remind of that you two." The two Rangers (who were still laughing) nodded as Spenser sighed.

"Well guys, I got to run. I'm going to Fall City to get ready for tonight!" Solana smiled. She waved everyone good bye and skipped out the base with Lola on her shoulder.

Spenser put his hand on Lunick's shoulder as Lunick himself watch his partner skip out of view.

"You know Lunick; I've been meaning to ask you something." Lunick turned to face his Ranger Leader.

"Sure, whatcha need?"

"When are _you_ going to ask Solana out?" Lunick's eyes got big, his face burned up, everything in the world felt like it all stopped… to him. When he finally came back to reality, all he could do was stutter.

"W-what?! I-I c-can't do that! I-I would l-like to live y-you know!" He gulped as Spenser laughed even more.

"I'm joking Lunick! Don't stress so much and chill! But if only you could see your face! Hahahahaha!" Lunick snapped back to normal and stormed back into his and Solana's room. "Hey, where ya going?!"

"To my room for some time now! Thanks a lot Spenser!" And with that, the door slammed shut.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"I still can't believe Spenser asked you out." Solana had made it to Fall City and found Elita doing the same thing Solana was there for, so they desisted to go shopping/spa day… ing together.

"I know, I couldn't either! But anyways, who are you getting all fancy for? Is it maybe Lunick?" Solana blushed and felt her throat go dry.

"What? No, not for him! He's my partner after all, that would be weird."

"Really?" Elita raised an eyebrow. "Spenser and I used to be partners until we became Ranger Base Leaders and it's not weird now."

"Still, it's not that, that what would be weird; it's Lunick who would be weird. He just doesn't seem like a long term relationship kind of guy, you know?" Elita nodded to the Ringtown Ranger, fully understanding what she was getting at.

"Yes, but you never know until you try."

"Yeah, but I can't blow off my date tonight anyways, that would be rude."

"True, very true." Elita nodded once more. "So you never told me, who is the guy?"

"Ah, yes. The guy is Brawly, met him the other day when I went to visit my family in Lilycove City. We talk and he asked me out, but I said I was leaving soon. So he said he would meet me here on Valentine's Day. Sweet, isn't it?" Solana explained as the girls left a make-up store and were on their way to find the last store for the last thing they needed, a dress.

"Of course, that was very nice. But, if Lunick asked you…"

"Elita, he's not going to ask me. He probably doesn't even like me that way."

"What I'm getting at here is, do _you_ like him?" Solana thought for bit, remembering the first time she ever met Lunick…

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_Solana's first day as a Ranger…_

"_And here we are! Welcome to Ringtown probie!" Spenser had just pick Solana up from the Fall City via Fearow and the two had made their way safely to the base. _

"_Huh… question. Why did you call me probie?"_

"_Just what I call the newbies here." Solana sighed as she watched the Plusle (who had come along for the ride they thought) run into the forest._

"_Anyways, the team should be heading out here any second now…" Like on cue, two guys walked out of the doors. Solana smiled as they made their way to her and Spenser._

"_Alright Rangers, listen up! This young lady here is the new probie of the Ringtown! I expect you two to be on your best behaviors! Lunick, that means no flirting!" _

"_What! I haven't done that once today!" A guy with midnight blue hair pouted, his arms crossed._

"_He's right sir, Lunick hasn't flirted with anyone today." Another guy, this one a like more 'chunkier' said._

"_Well that doesn't mean he would to his new partner." Spenser smirked._

"_WHAT! BUT I'M THE SOLO RANGER! ONE OF THE BEST HERE!" Lunick about threw his hands in the air, seeming pretty fired up._

"_That's why you'll be training Solana." Spenser continued to smirk._

_But little did these two know that day was the start of their close friendship._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Solana snapped out of her thoughts as the two girls made their way into the dress shop.

"Maybe… Elita's right." Solana whispered to herself.

"What was that Solana?"

"On nothing, just thinking to myself again!"

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Are you sure you can handle this tonight?" Lunick asked Sparky as they walked down the stairs to get some popcorn.

"Huh, Lunick, whatcha talking about?" Lunick pick his up from his Pokémon and faced Spenser, looking even fancier now.

"Huh, Spenser, what did you do to your hair?" Spenser had his green hair semi-nice for once in his life, surprising Lunick.

"What? I can't look good for my future wife?" He smirked. Lunick and Sparky face palmed.

"Anyways, Sparky here wants to watch a scary movie but I don't think the little guy is ready."

"Well if he wants to watch the movie, then watch it. You can turn it off if he gets too scared." Spenser opened the fridge and grabbed a soda, quickly taking a sip after.

"Still, I don't need him up all night crying."

"Lunick, you can be such a dad sometimes." Spenser shook his head, lightly laughing.

"Hey! I'm not!"

"Sorry probie, but it's true." Lunick tighten his hands into a fist as he death glared Spenser. "Geez Lunick, _I'm_ more laid back then you and you're younger than me."

"So you're calling yourself old?" Lunick raised an eyebrow. Spenser stopped laughing to think for a bit, and then realized he instated himself.

"Damn you Lunick, you're good."

"Thanks, but I already knew that?" Lunick laid back in the couch in the front of the base and put his hands to his head with Sparky trying to copy him.

Spenser looked at his styler (which at a clock on it) to check the time. He smirked, making Lunick guess it was almost time for his date.

"She should be here any-" Spenser was cut off by the base's doors opening, his jaw dropped, making Lunick laugh. "W-wow Elita. Y-you look…"

"Hot." Lunick pipe in, laughing even more.

"Hey probie, don't know why you're laughing, check out my friend here." Lunick turned his head to face the two girls in the door. One, Elita. Her hair was down and she wore an ice blue dress with matching shoes and purse with some make-up, a girl's (or _one_ of a girl's… alright, _most_ girls, not me) best friend. And to her right, Lunick froze. His own jaw dropped, seeing Solana in a purple dress… with her hair… and to him, if he was in Fall City on a Saturday night by himself (or guy friends) he would have hit on Solana. To be honest that is.

"D-damn Solana…" Was all he could say. Solana smiled her beautiful smile which always got her what she wanted with Lunick. He gulped… like five times seeing her like this.

"You like it?" She asked. Lunick nodded, his eyes glued to Solana and slight smile on his face.

"Well probie, you going to go watch your movie or what?" Lunick shook his head and faced Spenser once again, and once again, Spenser was smirking.

"R-right! B-be seeing you Solana!" Lunick gulped, picked up Sparky and some snacks, and left the room.

"Solana, you really got him to shut up." Spenser laughed, walking up to the girls.

"Yeah, and Elita did the same to you." She smirked back, making Spenser and Elita blush.

"Huh, I'm in the right place, right?" A guy walked in the building, dressed as nice as any surfer guy could.

"Brawly!" Solana ran up and hugged him, making him blush.

"Hey, Solana! I thought you were going to meet me in Fall City?" Solana looked at the clock, an hour late for her date with Brawly. She blushed and said she sorry many… _many_ times. Brawly nodded and the two left for Fall City together.

)(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Can you believe it Sparks?! This isn't cool! She can't be going out with _that_ guy tonight! He's going to see another girl and BOOM her heart is crushed!" Lunick watched out his window as Solana and Brawly walked into the forest. He was pretty ticked too.

"_Lunick, homie, chill, she's got this. This is Solana we're talking about, she'll be fine." _Sparky said, drinking some water afterwards.

"Just chill?! CHILL! HOW CAN I CHILL WHEN THE GIRL I LOVE IS-" Lunick froze at the words he yelled.

"_Whoa, you love Solana? And to think, I always thought it was a simple crush."_

"I-I didn't even know that's how I felt about her…"

"_Or maybe you did. You just never accepted it."_ Lunick stared at his Pokémon, thinking back to all the one of good times he had with Solana.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

_A couple days after Solana started…_

"_So, what is a girl like you doing in a forest like this?" Lunick at found another girl to hit on, making Solana rolled her eyes and pull his ear to drag him away. "Hey! I almost had that girl!" He faced the girl once more; she gave him the 'call me' sign with her hands. He smirked and gave her a thumbs up. "Never mind, got her."_

"_You damn idiot! Stop doing that when we're patrol!"_

"_Nope."_

"_GAH!" Solana stormed off into the forest, making Lunick chase after her. _

"_Ok, ok, I'll stop… for today." Solana rolled her eyes but they continued their patrolling outside of Ringtown._

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"_You're remembering the day you got that hot chick in the forest and Solana dragged you off by your ear, aren't you?"_

"Yup, one of them at least."

"_Dude, go get her."_

"What?"

"_Go get her! As in, ask her out when Brawly crushes her heart! Do I have to tell you everything?!"_

"I-I can't, she's-"

"_To hell you can't! Chicken! You're too chicken to ask! And to think, after you've asked so many girls out that you wouldn't be scared."_

"Fine! I'll go and become her boyfriend!" Lunick marched his way out the door, just realizing what he said. He turned back to face Sparky. "Arceus you're good."

"_Damn right I am!"_ Lunick smiled and walked off to Fall City.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Wow, this was a great night." Solana and Brawly were walking through Fall City at night. The street lights on and many other couples in restaurants, leaving them and only a few other couples on the street walking as well.

"No prob, thought you might like it." Brawly smirked as they continued to walk.

"Thank you for the dinner by the way."

"Oh, don't mind that, you're a nice girl." Solana blushed, but she couldn't help to feel like something was missing. Sure, a jacket would be nice, but other than that, she couldn't tell what it was.

Just as the two made their way to the port in the city, they saw a girl crying. They both nodded and ran up to her.

"A-are you alright?!" Solana asked the crying girl.

"N-no! He broke up with me on Valentine's Day!" Solana remembered how Lunick felt when he was dumped on Valentine's Day.

"Oh you poor thing." Brawly held out his hand for the girl, which she gladly accepted.

"T-thank you. You two are so nice." The girl wiped her tears. "My name's Hannah by the way."

"Well nice to meet you Hannah." The new group of three started walking together; mostly Brawly and Hannah were talking though, making Solana somewhat sad.

_About an hour later…_

"Wow that was mean." Brawly seemed to be having the time of his life with this girl, Solana sighed and slowly stopped walking with the two. "Do you mind?" Brawly asked, pointing to Solana in the back. Hannah shook her head and Brawly ran up to Solana. "Sorry about tonight." He said.

"No, it's fine. I'll just walk myself home." Solana and Brawly said good bye to each other, and Solana made the sad trip home… by herself.

_About another ten minutes…_

Solana had made it just outside Lunick's favorite store in Fall City, the bikini shop. She laughed as she walked by, only thinking what Lunick would say.

"_Geez Solana! You would look hot in that one!"_ She continued to walk through the rest of the city by herself… alone, looking at the ground.

"Well, well, well, look who's alone now." Solana stopped walking and looked up. She almost cried tears of joy when she saw who it was.

"Lunick!" She ran up to him and hugged him; not wanting to leave is arms ever again. Solana even realized that Lunick was wearing a tux. "Who are you so fancy for? I thought you didn't have a date tonight."

"I didn't, until a minute ago." He smiled at the Solana, who wiped her tears away and hugged him again.

"You were right; I should have listened to you."

"Did you not hear what I said?" Solana looked up with a confused look, thinking of what Lunick said.

"_Who are you so fancy for? I thought you didn't have a date tonight."_

"_I didn't, until a minute ago."_

"D-do you mean me?" Solana asked. Lunick just nodded and smiled.

"Solana, I should have told you this a long, very long, time ago. I just realized it tonight that… that I love you." Solana saw Lunick's face turn a slight pink and felt his hands shake a little. She smiled.

"I love you too, just never told you. I should have picked you first for the date tonight." She smiled, blushing as well. Lunick smiled back and to Solana's surprise, started leaning in closer to her, but, she did the same and both Rangers kissed.

To Lunick, it's the best kiss out of his 'career' he'd ever had. Soft and perfect, just what he'd thought for so many years. They pulled apart and smiled at each other, each one blushing.

"Shall we walk home and watch a movie?" Lunick asked, leading the way with his arms. Solana giggled and nodded.

"Of course, Lunny." Lunick playfully frowned, but quickly changed it back into a smile as the two walked through the forest, together.

**Me: Wow that was long! Anyways, did you readers like it? Took me a good two hours to write it, but it came out pretty good!**

**Lunick: Yup, got a kiss, I'm good. Plus I don't seem like an idiot like you made him seem in that story you wrote.**

**Me: Yes, my failed story which I replaced. I said you and Solana weren't coming in until Kate, Kellyn, Keith, and Rhythmi got into the Union, but now I'm not sure…**

**Solana: At least we'll be in the story, that's I that matters.**

**Me: But in the future, I plan on writing a main story about you two. Just have to wait about three stories later.**

**Lunick: Jerk!**

**Me: I'm not!**

**Solana: Before these two start fighting, I think you readers should leave… so bye! And don't forget to review and thanks for reading!**

**Me and Lunick: *Still fighting but takes a quick break* Bye readers!**


End file.
